


A Letter Changes Everything

by Snowflake_Dazzle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Dazzle/pseuds/Snowflake_Dazzle
Summary: Hermione never expected a letter to make her think differently about someone. What happens when the letter still holds true? Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.





	A Letter Changes Everything

I was helping Molly Weasley clean out the twin’s bedroom before Bill and Fleur’s wedding, as it was needed for some of the guests. Fred and George were staying in the flat above their shop and would floo to the Burrow for the wedding, then back to their place. Molly left to get more rubbish bins while I started trying to get the closet to close. While the twins live above their shop, many of their products that are still in the testing phase are kept at home. I haven’t admitted it to anyone, but I think their joke shop is amazing and I found it hard to believe they only got three O.W.L.s each. When I opened the closet to remove the box blocking it, a piece of parchment fell from the top. Not wanting to lose any notes the twins may have, I bent down to pick it up. It was then that I saw my name on the top.

_March 31, 1996_

_Hermione,_

_Tomorrow is my 18 th birthday and nothing would make me happier than to spend the day with you. I’m sure that statement alone makes you question my sanity. Something that no one knows, not even George, is that I have had a crush on you since the beginning of last year. All I have been able to think about since the start of my Seventh Year was starting our business so I could be good enough for you. I felt that if George and I can raise enough money with our joke shop, I could afford a cottage near a spring where we could sit on the bank having a picnic. Maybe the spring could be by a waterfall, as I know you like to listen to the roar of the water as it falls. Who am I kidding? I know that you have feelings for Ron, and will never see me as anything but his older, joker of a brother. Maybe someday though, we could be together. You deserve someone who will appreciate all that you do. Someone who will make you laugh when you are overworked (we both know that will happen often.) This could be me if you would ever give me a chance. I wish I had the courage to actually give you this letter._

_Fred_

I read the letter again quickly and sat back on one of the beds. Fred had a crush on me. Did he still think of me this way, or has being on his own mean he didn’t think of school aged girls any longer? I thought back to when he wrote this letter. Yes, at that time, I did have a crush on Ron, but this past year has shown me that we would be better off as friends.

I didn’t have much time to ponder this further as Molly came back with a bin. We finished cleaning the room and I went to go find Ginny. I knew that of anyone, she would have answers for me. I found her outside, sitting on the tree swing.

“Hey, Ginny. How was cleaning the living room?” I ask.

“It was fine. I found a fake spider the twins had when they were children. I put it near Ron’s bed, so watch out for that scream,” Ginny said with a laugh.

I laughed with her, knowing how afraid he still is of spiders.

“Can I talk to you about something personal?”

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” Ginny inquired.

“Your brother.”

“Which one? I have more than I can keep track of,” Ginny said with a smirk.

“Um…(whispers) Fred.”

“I don’t think I caught that, one more time.”

“Fred. I want to talk about Fred.”

“Okay, what about him, I thought you and Ron had a thing going on.”

“No, Ron and I are better off friends. After the thing with Lavender last year, my crush on him left very quickly.”

“So what do you want to know about Fred? I think he will be here tonight to discuss getting Harry, so I can get the two of you alone together,” Ginny offered.

“No, maybe. I don’t know. Tell me more about him.”

“Where is this coming from?”

“I found something in the Twin’s room when I was helping your mum clean for the wedding, and it got me curious.”

“Curious about what, exactly?”

“Never mind, I don’t know why I am even talking to you about this,” I say as I start to get up to leave.

“Wait, you came to talk to me for a reason. Fred is great. Yes, he’s a joker, but he is also serious when the situation calls for it. I don’t think he has had a serious date ever. I know he took Angelina to the Yule Ball, but that was after he found out the person he wanted to go with had a date. What else do you want to know?”

“Wait, he wanted to go with someone else?”

“I guess. Fred and George were talking about it on Christmas morning. Well, George was teasing him about his “princess” and how great she looked at the Yule Ball.”

“George knows about this?”

“About what?”

“Nothing. I think I will take you up on the offer to talk with Fred tonight. Do you think you can help me?”

“Leave it all to me. I will let you know my plans later. Or not. One way or another you will be alone with Fred. I cannot guarantee longer than five minutes, though. If you need longer, you will have to think for yourself.”

Ginny and I parted and I went back to the twin’s room to get the letter. I figured I would need to show this to Fred for him to understand where my questions were coming from. Ginny made it seem like George knew about Fred’s crush, but the letter says differently. I mentally add that to the questions I have for Fred.

I finish cleaning the room and move on to helping with dinner, as Molly suspects there will be a larger crowd this evening. Most of the people involved with fetching Harry will be there as well as Charlie, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, and Aunt Muriel. Just as we finish bringing the last of the dishes outside, the twin apparate to the Burrow. I try my hardest not to blush when I greet them but know that I had failed when George gives me a funny look.

Everyone eats and discusses various parts of the plan. Molly and Ginny will wait for everyone at the Burrow and will have snacks for everyone. Fred and Arthur are to return first, followed by Tonks and Ron. Hagrid with Harry are to arrive next, then Remus and George. Kingsley and I would follow a minute later. Bill and Fleur would be going to Aunt Muriel’s first before coming to the Burrow, and Moody feels that he and Mundungus would be the most likely to be targeted if there were death eaters waiting, so they were going to a further away safe house before coming back. The plan seemed simple enough, and we would find out in a few days if it worked.

Ginny and I start to help clean-up when she tells me to go wait in the twin’s room. I slip away and take a seat on the bed, waiting impatiently. A few minutes later, Fred rushes into the room.

“What did you do with the products?” Fred asks.

“Sorry, what?”

“Ginny said you were destroying the products we had left here.”

“Ginny lied to you. I wanted to talk to you privately, and she agreed to help me.”

Fred took a moment to look around, and other than boxes being stacked neatly in the closet, nothing seemed to be missing.

“Why would Ginny say you were destroying product if you just wanted to talk?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe she thought you were taking too long to come up here? Maybe she knew you would know which room to go to with that excuse?”

“So Granger, what did you want to talk to me about so badly?” Fred asked with a grin.

“Umm… I found this earlier,” I said shyly while handing over the letter.

Fred took it from me and glanced at the parchment. Immediately he turned scarlet and looked down.

“This was nothing. Don’t worry about it. Please tell me you didn’t tell Ginny about this?”

“Of course not. I just asked her to tell me more about you and then she offered to help us get some time alone to talk. The letter seems like it was more than nothing.”

“It was silly ramblings. I know that you have a thing for Ron and I won’t come between that.”

“Used to have a thing for him. You didn’t see him this past year with Lavender. Eww.”

“Eww. Wait, so you don’t want him?”

“Nope.”

“So if I wanted to, I could kiss you?”

“Maybe.”

Fred leans toward me and we hear people coming up the stairs, calling my name. This startles both of us and we lean away from each other quickly.

“I guess that means our five minutes are over,” I say sadly.

“Maybe not. Do you trust me?”

“Sometimes?”

“Hang on tight,” Fred states as he offers me his arm. Before I can overthink it, I grab on and we apparate out. I open my eyes and find we are next to the lake.

“George is the only one who would think to look for us here, and if he knows better, he will stay away,” Fred said with a chuckle.

“Does he know about your crush?”

“Yes. I didn’t tell him until after we opened _Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes_. He was trying to set me up with the girl who worked next door. It didn’t feel right to go out with her when all I would think about was you.”

“That makes sense. Were you ever going to tell me about your crush?”

“Nope. I just thought that you and Ron would end up together and I would eventually get over it.”

“And what are you thinking now?”

“I really want to kiss you.”

“What’s stopping you?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Fred said with a smirk as he moved closer and leaned down.

I turn to lean up toward him and it seemed like time slowed down. When our lips met, it felt like fireworks were going off. His hand came up and cupped my cheek, holding me closer to him. As my mind whirled, I realized this was snogging; something I had yet to experience. Yes, Victor and I had kissed, but it was very chaste. This was something different. I felt this kiss deep in my soul and felt tingles throughout my body.

The kiss was over too soon. Both of us were breathing hard when we broke away.

“I think we should do this again soon, Mione.”

“I agree. We should get back before they send a search party out for us.”

Fred and I walk back to the house, every so often looking over at each other and smiling. At the kitchen door, we kiss briefly before going our own ways. Ginny is waiting for me when I get to her room.

“Did you figure out what you needed?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, thank you for your help.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet. Maybe later this week.”

Ginny and I both got ready for bed. That night I dreamed about Fred and that lovely kiss we shared by the lake.

\--

A few days later, the Order gathered to prepare to go to Surrey to get Harry. Fred pulled me aside before everyone got there.

“I keep thinking about our kiss. Would you like to go back to the lake after we get back from getting Harry?” Fred asked quietly.

“I would like that,” I say with a shy smile.

The rest of the members came and we all found our methods of transportation. Kingsley and I got on a thestral and followed Moody to Harry’s aunt and uncle’s house in Surrey. Harry hated our idea, but we needed to get him out of the house before the trace went vanished. The moment we got into the sky, Death Eaters attacked us. With all the confusion, the groups were separated. I worked hard at fending off the Death Eaters coming at us. Kingsley and I made it to the safe house and were given our portkey to get back to the Burrow.

When Kingsley and I got to the Burrow, we were immediately questioned to make sure we were who we said we were. I went into the house, looking for some water when I saw George lying on the couch with Molly, Ginny, and Arthur standing nearby. Fred was sitting on the floor next to him, tears streaming down his cheeks. I looked closer and saw George was missing an ear. Tonks and Ron made it back around the same time that Bill and Fleur made it back, with the news that Moody had died. This put a damper on any celebrations that were going to take place that night. Everyone went to bed that night without much fanfare, and all the Weasley’s were in the house that night. I was leaving the bathroom when I was pulled to the side.

“Come with me,” was whispered from the darkness.

Without thinking, I grabbed the hand and felt the familiar pull of apparition. I did not need to open my eyes to know I was with Fred at the lake. I was quickly twirled around and found myself face to face with him.

“Can I just hold you? After tonight, I just need to have something normal to hold on to?”

I sat in Fred’s arms on the bank of the lake for some time. There was a quiet hush of the trees swaying in the light wind. This was a nice calm after the night we had all had. Knowing that we would have to be back before morning and that the morning would bring more crazy, we took advantage of the quiet.

After sitting for a while, watching the stars, Fred looked down at me and said, “I wish we could just run away and not have to deal with anything that is coming. It’s only going to get worse, isn’t.”

I didn’t know how to respond to this, so I squeezed his hand instead. He was right; it was only going to get worse.

At some point, Fred had transfigured a sock to be a blanket for us, as when I opened my eyes, dawn was starting to break over the lake.

“We need to get back to the Burrow. Your mum is going to wake up soon and will freak out if she does not find in Ginny’s room.”

Fred apparated me back to the second floor of the Burrow. After a brief kiss goodbye, I quietly opened Ginny’s door and tiptoed in; trying not to wake her. I should have known it wouldn’t work.

“Just getting in? Where were you all night?” Ginny whispered to me.

“Um, can you keep a secret?”

“You know I can. Tell me!”

“I was at the lake with Fred all night. We just sat there.”

“So, you and Fred,” Ginny said raising her eyebrows.

“Kind of. We snogged a couple of days ago. I found a letter he wrote a year and a half ago. You helped me talk with him then and one thing led to another.”

“Eep! That is so exciting! I can totally see you and Fred working!”

Ginny spent the rest of the morning looking over at me and winking. I had got away from Molly later that afternoon and finished packing the rest of the boy’s stuff. I knew we would have to leave sometime soon to look for Horcruxes.

That evening, we had a great party for Harry’s seventeenth birthday. The minister came by with Percy and left us with the gifts Dumbledore willed to us. I was very excited to read a new book, especially one that was so popular in the wizarding world.

Fred and George ended the night with a fantastic fireworks show. Fred slipped away from the group long enough to kiss me goodbye for the night and left me with a slip of paper. When I got back to Ginny’s room, I read the note.

_Thinking about you. Save me a dance tomorrow._

I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

The next day, the house was crazy. Everyone was running around getting ready for the wedding. I spent most of the day with Ginny, helping her, Fleur and Gabrielle get ready for the ceremony. Every now and then, I would peek outside and see the guys setting up various tents and lanterns for this evening.

Once everyone was set, I went to find my seat. I was met by George, as Fred was escorting another guest to their seat.

“Good evening, Mione. You look nice.”

“Thank you. As do you. What did your mum threaten you with to get you in these robes?”

“It wasn’t Mum, it was Fred. Threatened to find a ‘proper’ job if we didn’t get new robes. Know anything about that?”

“You will have to ask him. I think the joke shop is brilliant.”

“Really? I thought you hated our work.”

“No, I just hated that you tested on first years. Or without proper warning that your products were still in the testing phases. The two of you have amazing stuff at your store, with some really advanced magic involved.”

At that moment, Fred had come back to the tent entrance.

“Good evening, Miss Granger. May I escort you to your seat?”

“Thank you good sir. I will see you later George.”

“I have saved you a seat next to me in the family section. Unless you want to sit next to Aunt Muriel?”

“I think I will pass. Thank you.”

I quickly kiss him on his cheek and take my seat.

\--

The wedding ceremony is beautiful. Fleur and Bill looked amazing together. Near the end of their vows, Fred took my hand into his and held it for the rest of the ceremony. I found myself sitting next to him during the dinner as well. George, Harry, Ron, and Ginny finished out our table.

When the dancing started, Fred turned to me and offered his hand. Taking it, he brought me to the dance floor and twirled me gracefully. One song leads to another, and then another before we take a break to get a drink. While I wait at the table for Fred to come back, Ron sits down.

“Hey Mione, having fun?”

“Yes, how about you?”

“Not really. See, the girl I really like has been dancing with someone else all night.”

“Maybe you should ask her to dance then.”

“Are you and Fred dating?”

“We are spending time together. We have not given a title to what we are.”

“But what about us?”

“What about us Ron? You spent all of the last year attached to Lavender. I moved on, and you should too. You’re like a brother to me.”

“You didn’t always think like that. Why can’t we try?”

“Because Ronald, I don’t have romantic feelings for you.”

“And you do for Fred! What do the two of you have in common?”

Fred came back at that moment with our drinks.

“Plenty, Ron. Fred is quite smart and likes experimenting with magics. He also understands that people have emotions!” I huff out. Fred looked proud.

This caught the attention of Molly, George, and Arthur. The six of us were ushered out of the tent by Molly so we would not cause a bigger stir.

“Ronald, what is going on?” Molly asked.

“Ask Hermione. Or Fred. They will tell you!”

“Molly, it’s really not that big of a deal. Ron does not understand that I don’t have romantic feelings for him and is over reacting. Fred and I have been spending time together for the past week, getting to know one another better,” I explain.

“You finally told her?” George and Molly ask at the same time.

“Wait, you knew Mum?” Fred and George ask together.

“A mother always knows. I saw the way Fred looked at Hermione the past few years. I just thought he would keep it to himself seeing as we all knew Ron liked Hermione as well,” Molly offered.

“See, Mum knew that you shouldn’t say anything either,” Ron said to Fred.

“Fred didn’t say anything; I found a letter that he wrote over a year ago. And to be fair, you haven’t said anything either.”

“I didn’t think I needed to say anything. You should have just known that I like you.”

“How? How would I possibly know that you liked me? You spent all of last year sucking face with Lavender. Before that, it was it was that girl from Ginny’s year. Fourth year was the girls from Beauxbatons. I don’t think you realized I was a girl until the Yule Ball that year. Tell me how I would know?” I exclaim.

“I held your hand after we heard Dumbledore died.”

“Ron that is what any friend would do!”

“You should have known it meant something to me. Do I have any chance with you?” Ron pleaded with a sad face.

“Not in a romantic sense. You will always be one of my best friends.”

Molly, Arthur and the twins watched as Ron turned and stomped away from the group.

“You will regret this, Mione, mark my words.”

We watched him re-enter the tent, leaving our site.

“Don’t you worry dear. Once he calms down, he will see the two of you were not meant to be together. I am so happy you are giving Fred a chance. Let me know if I need to box his ears for playing a prank on you,” Molly said with a smile.

Molly, Arthur, and George followed to the party while Fred and I stayed in the kitchen.

“Are you worried that you are missing out with Ron?”

“No. Ron and I are better as friends. I should tell you, Harry, Ron, and I are leaving soon on a mission Professor Dumbledore gave to Harry before he died. I understand if you don’t want to wait around for me. I don’t know how long we will be gone for.”

“I would wait forever for you. Just, please don’t keep me waiting that long,” Fred said with a smile.

After a brief kiss, we rejoined the party. Two songs later, a lynx Patronus broke up the party and I disapparated with Harry and Ron.

\--

Christmas was awful for Harry and I. Ron had left weeks prior and there was a trap for us at Godric’s Hollow. We were down to one wand and had no way to destroy the Horcrux we had. When I left the tent the day after, Harry was nowhere to be seen. I felt a nudge at our wards, and Harry emerged with Ron and to my surprise, Fred.

“Guess who found me?” Harry asked.

“How did the two of you find us? I worked really hard on those wards so no one would find us.”

“The gift from Dumbledore, well it led me back to the two of you. I was getting ready to leave and follow the light when Fred grabbed on and came with,” Ron explained.

“After what he did to you! How could I let him come alone? Also, I got to see them destroy some locket. Anyone want to explain that to me?” Fred asked with a smile.

“You destroyed one? How?” I asked excitedly.

“I saw a Patronus and followed it. It led me to a pond and the sword was at the bottom. I went in after it, and the locket fought back. Ron jumped in to save me, then stabbed the locket,” Harry offered as an explanation.

“You blindly followed a Patronus to a pond! What if it was a trap?”

“Good thing Ron and Fred came along then. No one else was around. I don’t know why you are so worried Hermione,” Harry responded.

Instead of hearing them out further, I walked back into the tent into the bedroom to flop down on the bed. How could Harry not see that if Ron could find us, anyone could find us? I looked over at the door and saw Fred standing there.

“Mind if I come in?”

“Please. I bet you have lots of questions for us.”

“Only a few. Most importantly, are you okay?”

I look at him with wonder. With everything that is going on, he is worried about me.

“As well as can be expected. Harry and I were ambushed two nights ago and we used the last of our dittany. We also haven’t had the greatest food since we were forced out of Grimmauld Place,” I offer honestly.

“Yeah, Ron told George and me about that. If it helps, we brought food with us when we came back.”

Neither of us said anything for a moment.

“So why did Ron stab that locket?”

“That is a long, complicated story. What do you know of Horcruxes?”

I went on to explain our mission that Dumbledore had left Harry, and how we had no idea what we were doing anymore. Fred stayed quiet through the entire explanation, but I could tell by his facial expressions that he was as disturbed by this as I was the first time I had heard about them.

When I was done, Fred turned to me and asked, “Can I join the three of you? George and I are hiding between Bill and Fleur’s new place and Aunt Muriel’s house.”

“If it was just up to me, I would agree. We have to ask Harry before a final decision is made.”

Harry agreed that Fred could join us and after a hearty supper, we made plans to visit Xenophilius Lovegood the next day.

\--

After a disastrous trip to the Lovegoods, we were caught my snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor where Bellatrix was determined we had stolen more than the sword from her vault. This led us to find another Horcrux, which led us back to Hogwarts for the last one. After we all met in the Room of Requirements, we split up to get more done. Harry and Luna went looking for the Grey Lady while Fred, Ron, and I went to the Chamber of Secrets. It was here that I was able to destroy my first Horcrux. On our way back to Harry, we found that Death Eaters had made it to the school and were attacking.  After dodging many of their attacks, we were able to stun them, then tie them to a column in the hall for the Aurors to take care of later.

In the Great Hall, we saw how many people had fallen for the light side. The tables had all been moved to the side and the room was turned into the infirmary. We saw a group of red heads off the one side and we went to join them. Molly was the first to spot us and came to hug both her sons.

“I was so worried about you! No word from either of you in months. I am so happy you are all right. Where is Harry?” Molly exclaimed as she swept me into her arms.

“Luna and Harry went to locate the Grey Lady. They should have been back by now,” I offer.

We all turn to look at the door and see more people enter, while others gather closer to the door. Fred, being the tallest, stood on his tiptoes to see what is happening.

“Looks like the celebrity has entered the room. Luna is with him as well as. . . Draco Malfoy?”

“WHAT?!?!” Ron exclaimed.

They finally make it over to us and Molly engulfs Harry in a hug as well.

“I’m fine. We found the diadem and it was destroyed along with the Room of Requirements. Luna and I wouldn’t have made it out if Draco hadn’t saved us,” Harry said.

“Save it Potter. I was just doing what was right. Crabbe and Goyle had no idea how to control the flames or that I haven’t been on their side since Dumbledore died,” Draco stated.

 “All we have left is the snake then. Harry, use your connection to see where he is. The snake will be with him,” I say.

\--

Harry was able to locate the snake, but before we had a chance to kill it, Nagini killed Professor Snape. With Snape’s memories, Harry knew that he had to face Voldemort and be killed by him. We were all happy when we discovered Harry had not fully died and killed Voldemort once and for all.

\--

_Two years later_

I ended up going back to Hogwarts the fall after the war was over. Fred and I went on many dates throughout the summer while helping rebuild the Wizarding World. _Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes_ was one of the first buildings reopened in Diagon Alley. As a surprise to me, they opened a second branch in Hogsmeade that November.

When I was done with school, Fred surprised me once again, this time with a small cottage near a stream that led to a waterfall. We have been living together ever since. When I got home from work, I found a letter sitting on the kitchen table.

_My Dearest Hermione,_

_These past two years have been amazing. I have another surprise for you. Meet me at the place we had our first kiss._

_Love Always,  
Your Freddie_

I quickly cleaned up and flooed to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were both in the living room, with grins on their faces.

“Fred needs just a few more minutes. Sit with us and explain what you are working on at the moment,” Harry says, putting an arm around me.

We sit and wait. I know they humor me when they listen to what my plans are for house elves and werewolves, but I sometimes get over excited and talk too fast. Ginny keeps an eye on the window, and ten minutes later, sparks shoot up from the lake.

Kissing them both on the cheek, I walk out the back door and apparate to the lakeshore, where Fred has set up a blanket with a meal on it.

“Just so you know, I brought a blanket this time, rather than transfiguring a sock,” Fred offers with a wink.

In the middle of our meal, I can tell he is nervous about something and excited. This continues through dessert.

“Hermione Jean Granger, I love you. You have made me so happy these past few years. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”

He pulls out a hand-made box and slightly pulls at the edge. Looking closer, I can see that it is the original letter he wrote me all those years ago. Inside is a single diamond on a silver band.

“Yes!”

And we lived happily ever after.


End file.
